Um Lugar Chamado Bishop's Cleeve
by Flavinha Greeneye
Summary: Bishop’s Cleeve, Inglaterra. Uma pequena cidade simpática no interior do país. Um agradável lugar para se morar, calmo, pacífico, quase rudimentar. Harmony Evans só podia ter esperanças de que as coisas continuassem assim depois da chegada da sua neta.
1. Chapter 1

**Um Lugar Chamado Bishop's Cleeve**

_By Flavinha Greeneye_

* * *

A estrada de terra clara batida perdendo-se no horizonte estava pacífica naquele fim de tarde. Ao longe, um sol grande e amarelo descia lentamente, para dar lugar à lua em breve. O ar estava parado, com exceção de uma leve brisa ocasional que balançava as douradas plantações de trigo que rodeavam a estrada. Tudo muito calmo. Por pouco tempo.

* * *

- Acelera! – gritou Marlene, às gargalhadas. Ao seu lado, Lily obedeceu, pisando com mais força no acelerador com seu pé calçado com Jimmy Choo, fazendo o ponteiro do velocímetro passar da marcação de 100 km/h. – Lee, eles vão nos alcançar!

Lily Evans lançou os olhos verdes em direção ao retrovisor rapidamente, localizando a Ferrari vermelha com dois rapazes extremamente atraentes que se aproximava, antes de responder, abrindo um sorriso branco travesso:

- Não se eu puder evitar.

Antes que Marlene McKinnon pudesse prever o que a amiga planejava fazer, esta o fez: deu uma forte guinada com o volante para a direita, fazendo a BMW prateada cortar o caminho da Ferrari. A morena fechou os olhos, apreensiva, mas os abriu ao ouvir a guinada brusca que o outro carro foi obrigado a fazer, e as duas olharam para trás a tempo de ver uma nuvem de poeira subir, envolvendo o carro que rodopiava deixado para trás com seus dois passageiros confusos e assustados.

As duas se entreolharam antes de explodir em gargalhadas.

- Lee, você não presta.

A ruiva riu mais um pouco antes de fazer uma curva fechada ela mesma, voltando pelo caminho por onde tinham vindo, dessa vez em uma velocidade permitida pela lei.

Os dois rapazes estavam de pé no meio da estrada quando Lily estacionou o carro. Mesmo furiosos, não puderam deixar de reparar nas belas pernas da morena, que descia do carro e ia em direção a eles enquanto a brisa brincava com sua leve saia branca, ou no tronco perfeitamente bem torneado da ruiva, que encostava displicentemente no seu carro, ajeitando os óculos escuros no rosto com um sorriso encantador.

- Então, queridos, - Marlene falou, ao se aproximar, abrindo um sorriso maroto. – entenderam porque não se aposta contra Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon?

- Mas vocês roubaram. – o rapaz loiro falou, e mesmo aos seus ouvidos, sua voz pareceu tremida.

- Se não agüenta o jogo, não jogue. – Marlene sorriu outra vez, agora estendendo a mão com unhas manicuradas. – A grana, agora, se não se importa.

- Na verdade, - o moreno, menos propicio a se deixar enganar por um sorriso doce e um par de olhos travessos, falou. – não vamos pagar.

E apontou para a antes nova em folha Ferrari, agora com a lateral traseira amassada de encontro a um trator amarelo, em meio à plantação de trigo.

* * *

**N/A:** Hum, oi? Alguém vai se dignar a ler alguma coisa minha, depois dos anos em que minhas fics estão em hiatus?

Olha, eu sei que devo mil desculpas por não atualizar minhas outras fics, e nem deveria estar começando a postar mais uma que não sei se conseguirei manter em dia, mas a verdade é que eu estava sentindo muita falta de escrever e de interagir com meus leitores, então dane-se. Se eu não conseguir manter o ritmo, que pena.

De qualquer forma, agora estou na faculdade (Biologia, UnB, obrigada pelos que torceram por mim o/) e espero ter mais tempo.

Fora essas desculpas patéticas, não tenho mais com o que enrolar vocês. Espero que gostem dessa fic nova. Nosso querido James só aparecerá daqui a alguns capítulos, nosso adorável Sirius ainda mais pra frente, e Remus, Marlene e Peter ainda são uma incógnita. Espero que alguém leia isso e comente, eu realmente estou precisando de incentivo. :)

Muitos beijos,

Flavinha Greeneye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Um Lugar Chamado Bishop's Cleeve**

_By Flavinha Greeneye_

* * *

A Mansão Evans estava em polvorosa. Não que você pudesse notar ao olhá-la de fora. Seus jardins continuavam verdes, as árvores frondosas continuavam balançando suas folhas com delicadeza ao menor sinal de vento, a construção branca de três andares continuava uma construção branca de três andares. Mas no seu interior, parecia que um furacão havia sido solto.

* * *

- Eu. Não. Vou! – gritou Lily, furiosa. Qual era o problema do seu pai? Será que ele não podia ouvi-la? Ele não entendia mais inglês? Por via das dúvidas, tentou francês, mas continuou não surtindo efeito algum sobre o pai, que continuava sentado em sua poltrona, assistindo à filha ter um ataque histérico.

Edward Evans era um homem alto, ainda forte, apesar de estar na casa dos quarenta, possuidor dos belos olhos cor de esmeralda dos Evans e dos cabelos cor de ouro que herdara da mãe. Tornara-se militar ainda muito jovem, e o fato de ter sido um rapaz forte, inteligente, discreto e esforçado o fez subir na hierarquia da Marinha velozmente. Pouco tempo depois de alcançar o posto de Almirante, no entanto, aposentou-se, entrou no ramo industrial, aumentou suas riquezas, conheceu uma moça linda que o fazia perder completamente a compostura e casou-se. Passou muitos anos com a vida de burguês, como sua mulher gostava de chamar, comparecendo a festas, conhecendo pessoas, aumentando a fortuna. E, depois que Rosemary Evans faleceu, ele percebeu que até que gostava daquilo, ou pelo menos se acostumara o bastante para recusar a proposta de voltar para a Marinha.

Quando Lily pareceu parar um pouco para tomar fôlego e tirar o cabelo desgrenhado do rosto, ele empurrou para o fundo da mente as lembranças da mãe dela que a cena suscitava e falou, com calma:

- Lily, você não me deixa escolha. Eu já tinha te avisado mais de mil vezes, mas parece que você nunca me ouve. Você continua sendo a garota rebelde e atrevida que sempre foi.

- Você quer que eu seja uma dessas mulheres perfeitas idiotas, então, é? – a ruiva vociferou. – Quer que eu pinte meu cabelo de amarelo e que minha vida se resuma à compras e malhação até eu encontrar um enfadonho maridinho perfeito e rico para me sustentar, para que então minha vida seja ainda mais medíocre e eu passe o resto dos meus dias sendo miserável, cuidando de filhos birrentos e dando eventos de caridade hipócrita, é isso?

- Eu nunca desejaria isso pra você, querida, você e eu sabemos que você não nasceu para isso. E pare de criticar sua irmã, ela tem a vida que sempre quis ter. – ele respondeu, captando a menção velada ao estilo de vida da primogênita dos Evans, Petunia.

- Exatamente! Então porque eu não posso ter a minha?

- Porque a sua é inviável, Lily. Sem contar que apostando corridas clandestinas, viajando para a Austrália só com uma mochila quando te dá vontade, indo para competições de surfe no Hawaii, freqüentando essas discotecas do submundo que você freqüenta, você não vai ter uma vida muito longa.

- Ninguém mais fala discoteca, papai. – Lily falou, massageando as têmporas. – E o senhor sabe que me importo mais com qualidade do que quantidade.

- Eu sei, mas você só pensa assim porque não encontrou ainda _pelo que_ viver. – foi a resposta do pai.

- Encontrei. A adrenalina, a emoção, a aventura de viver dia após dia sem saber como as coisas vão terminar. – Lily tentou convencê-lo, mas o General Evans foi firme:

- Exatamente. É isso que me mata, eu também não sei como as coisas vão terminar no seu dia, se você vai parar na cadeia, se você vai morrer nas mãos dos criminosos subversivos que você se diz amiga, se vou receber um telefonema do Sr McAvoy falando que minha filha e seus amigos delinqüentes da alta sociedade destruíram seu instrumento de trabalho.

- Mas... – dessa vez, ela não pôde continuar. Seu pai ergueu a mão e decretou duramente:

- Chega. Não há mais nada a ser discutido. Vá empacotar suas coisas. Amanhã cedo você irá para a casa da sua avó.

* * *

**N/A: Na verdade, o cargo de Almirante só pode ser alcançado depois que a pessoa completa 69 anos, mas eu queria que ele fosse um figurão da Marinha, e os Capitães nem sempre são, então o Sr Evans vai ser o Almirante mais jovem da História mesmo. (:**

**E aí, tão gostando? Por enquanto, pode parecer que nossa querida Lily é um clichê bobo, só uma rebelde sem causa, mas entendam que ela realmente tem paixão por isso: pela aventura, pelo inusitado, pela adrenalina. **

**Respostas das reviews do cap anterior:**

Lulu Star: Que linda! Agradeço o voto de confiança. Continue lendo e vamos ver se eu mereci (: Beijos.

Bel Pastel: Yeah, I'm back, baby.

Nine Potter: Ahá, você não poderia estar mais enganada. Nossos queridos Remie e Six só aparecerão bem mais pra frente, mas o James gostosão chega daqui a pouquinho. Haha. Espero que esteja gostando. Beijos.

Thaty: Obrigada! Espero que continue lendo. Beijos (:

Shofis Potter: Dá uma vergonha danada deixar as fics abandonadas assim, né? :/ Mas Deus sabe como é difícil escrever as vezes, viu? Bom, de qualquer forma, continue acompanhando, e boa sorte com as suas (: Beijos.

Larya SD: Vou tentar não deixar essa cair em hiauts também (o bom é que já tem alguns capítulos prontos) mas a demora é inevitável. Mas não desista (: Beijos.

Nataliaa: Que linda, você! A review mais animadora que recebi! Então, vou tentar não demorar demais, mas é complicado :/ Mas continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**Bom, nos vemos no próximo capítulo, então. **

**Beijos, Flavinha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Um Lugar Chamado Bishop's Cleeve**

_By Flavinha Greeneye_

* * *

Bishop's Cleeve, Inglaterra. Uma pequena cidade simpática no interior do país. Um agradável lugar para se morar, calmo, pacífico, simples, quase rudimentar. A velha Harmony Evans só podia ter esperanças de que as coisas continuassem assim depois da chegada da sua neta.

* * *

- Bom dia, Harmony. – o homem gritou, erguendo seu chapéu em cumprimento. Em resposta, a mulher de cabelos brancos deu um sorriso que encheu de calor os olhos mais verdes que a cidade já havia visto.

Harmony Evans havia fixado residência em Bishop's Cleeve, a pacata cidade interiorana, após a morte do seu marido. A última coisa que queria era ser um estorvo para os filhos. Era madura, não velha, podia se virar muito bem por conta própria. Seguira o Almirante Evans por anos por diferentes países durante a guerra, bem que merecia escolher uma cidadezinha capaz de acolhê-la e lá passar o resto dos seus dias com calma e tranqüilidade. E foi o que fez.

Pelo menos até a chegada da sua hóspede. Dali a exatamente, conferiu no relógio, duas horas. Se bem conhecia seu filho, eles chegariam no instante em que o ponteiro chegasse ao horário combinado. Suspirou, cumprimentando a dona da quitanda com um aceno da cabeça, andando em direção aos legumes.

* * *

Edward Evans olhou de esguelha para a filha caçula. Lily havia se tornado uma moça muito atraente, percebeu. Não era só a combinação do belo corpo, com o rosto perfeito, um sorriso adorável, os cabelos acaju, os olhos verde-vivo. Edward sabia identificar bem demais aquele _toque_, aquele charme a mais. Lily não herdara apenas os cabelos flamejantes da mãe dela, herdara também aquele brilho nos olhos, aquela energia inesgotável que parecia vir do fundo do seu ser. Era o que o chamara a atenção para Rosemary. Ele estava acostumado a mulheres bonitas e ricamente vestidas, mas foi aquela moça de cabelos ruivos, sorriso estonteante e um simples vestido branco que fez seu coração disparar.

Petunia, a primogênita, era mais parecida consigo mesmo, ele sabia. Mais prática, mais pessimista, mais cabeça-dura, mais séria. Mas Lily era como sua preciosa esposa, possuíam um fogo interno inapagável. Por um momento, ele chegou a reconsiderar levá-la para a casa de Harmony Evans. Se ele conhecia alguém que poderia pôr Lily nos trilhos, era a sua mãe, e seria uma lástima, uma crueldade, apagar aquele brilho dos olhos da filha. Por outro lado, ele a conhecia bem – e conhecia a falecida mulher ainda melhor – para saber que, se havia alguém que poderia surpreender Harmony Evans, esse alguém era a ruiva ao seu lado.

Edward suspirou outra vez. Só o tempo diria se ele estava certo. Mas para o bem de todos os envolvidos, ele desejou estar.

Lily ainda não havia falado nada quando passaram pela placa que dava as boas-vindas à Bishop's Cleeve. Sua greve de silêncio começara desde o instante em que ela entrara no seu quarto, batendo a porta e quebrando trilhares de coisas no seu caminho, até agora. Sem contar as despedidas apressadas aos amigos mais próximos e aos empregados da Mansão Evans, é claro.

Ela estava agora morrendo de vontade de perguntar se havia um shopping em Bishop's Cleeve, um cinema, uma pista de carros, uma sorveteria, uma Dolce&Gabanna, que carro ela poderia usar, mas estava quase certa de que sabia a resposta a todas as perguntas. E essas respostas se resumiam a um "não".

Encostando a testa no vidro da Mercedes Benz CL65, perguntou-se se o pai deixaria aquele carro com ela. Suspirou pesadamente, sem precisar perguntar nada. Sabia a resposta.

* * *

Harmony soltou a cortina e se afastou da janela. Não sabia porquê se dera ao trabalho de ficar vigiando. Antes mesmo que seu filho e sua neta chegassem, sabia que a agitação nas ruas a alertaria. Afinal, seu filho era milionário e devia estar com um daqueles carrões caríssimos, potentes e idiotas, e aquela cidade era pequena, não tinham muito sobre o que comentar.

Andou até a porta e a abriu, a tempo de ver seu querido Edward, mais velho, mas ainda parecendo jovem, descendo do carro – que ela não identificava qual era, mas sabia que era caro e potente, pelos comentários dos vizinhos que podia ouvir.

Como esperado, as crianças que estavam brincando na rua haviam convergido para seu jardim, os vizinhos que estavam cortando a grama, aguando as flores, conversando sobre a cerca ou apenas aproveitando o sol do fim da tarde se aproximavam, curiosos, e as pessoas que estavam dentro de casa tinham ido até a janela dar uma espiada naquela agitação.

Então, completando a cena e dando a todos os moradores mais um pouquinho de material para fofocas, se não bastasse o carro elegante e o belo homem visitando aquela que nunca recebia visitas, Lily desceu do carro.

Harmony pensou que parecia cena de um filme, e lhe ocorreu que Lily sabia disso. A jovem colocara o par de pernas vestidas com jeans justas para fora, seus pés delicadamente tocando o asfalto, vestidos com sandálias de tiras de marca. O resto do corpo saiu em seguida, com uma elegância que Harmony reconheceu como nata, apesar de um pouco arrogante. E então lá estava ela, Lily Evans, em todo seu esplendor, olhando com interesse superficial para a cidade.

Edward Evans se aproximou da mãe, tirando-a de sua análise.

- Mãe. – ele falou, sério. Harmony se segurou para não rir, e respondeu séria:

- Filho. Fone. Casa.

Viu Edward revirar os olhos, um início de sorriso atravessando seus olhos, então gargalhou e lançou seus braços ao redor do grandalhão que seria sempre seu garotinho.

- Oh, Edward, faz anos que você largou a Marinha e ainda não perdeu essa rigidez toda? – comentou a mulher. – Venha, venha, vamos entrar, sim? Eu fiz chá e devo ter alguns biscoitos, e... Cadê sua filha? – espantou-se, procurando-a com os olhos.

Seu filho resmungou em resposta e falou, por fim:

- _Sua_ neta? Vamos deixá-la sozinha um pouco, mãe. Não creio que ela possa causar encrenca em tão pouco tempo.

Com um único olhar, Harmony soube que isso era mentira, mas resolveu deixar para lá. De certo modo, não acreditava que houvesse muita encrenca a ser causada em uma cidade como Bishop's Cleeve.

Muito em breve ela repensaria seus conceitos.

* * *

- Qual é o seu nome? – o garotinho perguntou, jogando impacientemente uma mecha de cabelo loiro-sujo para longe dos olhos azuis. Lily o encarou por um instante. Conhecia garotas que achariam hilário responder algo como "Florisbertalvares" e fazer o menino de bobo. Lily achava isso babaquice, portanto respondeu:

- Lily. E o seu?

- Timothy. – ele respondeu, se esforçando para pedalar devagar o suficiente para andar ao lado dela sem cair da bicicleta. Afinal, seria terrível se ele fizesse algo tão idiota perto da garota mais linda que ele já havia visto. - Porque você veio visitar a tia Harmony?

A ruiva anotou mentalmente que ele a chamara de tia Harmony, e não Sra Evans. Não sabia bem o que isso significava, mas descobriria mais tarde.

- Ela é a minha avó.

Timothy deu uma guinada com o guidon, tamanho o espanto, mas logo retomou o rumo.

- Tia Harmony tem _família_?

Por um instante Lily se sentiu envergonhada, mas retrucou depressa:

- É, mas nós não somos muito chegados, sabe? Ela nunca quis muita proximidade comigo ou com a minha irmã depois que meu pai se casou.

- Sua irmã também vem? – ele perguntou, os olhos brilhando ante a perspectiva de outra mulher parecida com uma estrela de cinema visitando sua cidade.

- Não. Meu pai vai me deixar aqui sozinha, de castigo. – Lily respondeu, observando distraída o parque por onde estavam passando. Fora uma jogada de mestre o modo como ela aproveitou a distração do seu pai e de Harmony para fugir da enfadonha reunião familiar, imediatamente travando contato com uma das crianças próximas dali, mas agora não sabia para onde poderiam ir, ou sequer se conseguiria se distrair o suficiente para deixá-los esperando.

- Castigo? Por que? – Timothy perguntou.

- Porque fui uma má menina. Você não entenderia. – Lily respondeu, desinteressada. Ao seu lado, o rosto bronzeado de Timothy adquiriu um tom vermelho, e sua voz saiu com uma fúria mal contida:

- É mesmo? Porque sou um garoto ignorante de uma cidade do interior e você é uma quase adulta?

A moça o encarou, espantada. Depois soltou uma gargalhada e voltou a andar.

- Você tem razão, me desculpe. Não há nada mais odioso do que alguém mais velho tentando ser superior, eu sei bem.

Timothy ficou quieto por um instante, surpreso. Não esperava que ela o entendesse. Imaginava que ela gritaria com ele, ou riria da sua cara, como os mais velhos geralmente faziam, e não que concordasse com ele. Perguntou outra vez:

- Então, por que está sendo deixada aqui de castigo?

- Eu realmente _sou_ uma má menina, suponho. – Lily suspirou. – Apostei uma corrida com uns caras numa estrada de terra nos arredores de Londres. Aconteceu um acidente. Acho que foi a gota d'água para o meu pai.

- Bom, pelo menos ganhou? – perguntou o garoto, surpreso.

- A corrida, sim, a aposta, não. Ainda vou fazê-los pagar, você vai ver. – Lily falou, marota. – Vem cá, o que tem pra se fazer aqui? Não vamos passar a tarde toda dando voltas aqui, vamos? O que você faria se eu não estivesse aqui?

- Bem, - Timothy considerou. – tem o futebol no campinho no meio do parque, mas...

- Ótimo. – Lily o interrompeu, abrindo um sorriso. – Adoro futebol.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo super hiper curto, mas o próximo será melhorzinho, já que seremos apresentadas ao nosso querido James. Nada demais, quase só uma aparição, mas que já vai deixar uma marquinha na nossa ruiva.

Até lá, espero reviews. Falando nisso, obrigada pela paciência que vocês têm demonstrado comigo. Juro, significa muito.

Beijos, Flavinha.

* * *

Respostas das reviews do capitulo anterior:

**Bellah**: Abandonar está fora de cogitação, não se preocupe. Mas uns atrasos de vez em quando, quem sabe? Haha, beijos e continue acompanhando.

**Tahh Halliwell**: Diferente essa fic é com certeza! Haha, continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**Thaty**: Brigada, fofa. Continue acompanhando, beijos.

**Mari lP**.: Que bom que gostou! Infelizmente, sua curiosidade não será saciada tão cedo, já mencionei que eu sou mega enrolada? Haha, beijos.

**Pati Evans**: Pati! Que saudades dos seus comentários que saem devaneando sozinhos! Hahaha, minha única certeza quanto à essa fic é essa mesmo: ela é diferente. Beijos e continue acompanhando.

**bruh prongs**: Como você pode ver, elas não fugiram. Mas sabe que eu gostei da sua idéia? Haha. Segredinho: Marlene um dia irá visitá-la, e quem sabe nesse dia elas não fogem? Beijos, e continue acompanhando.

**Mellani C. Hamilton**: Estou mesmo tentando atualizar as outras fics, mas como essa é nova, ás vezes parece que me anima mais, sabe? Bom, mas espero que continue gostando. Beijos.

**Paula**: Que legal, você também estuda na UnB! Já pensou se a gente já se esbarrou pelo RU e não sabia? Hahaha. Então, veremos se correspondo às suas expectativas mais adiante, quando o nosso querido James aparecer. Mas se a Lily não é convencional, não espere que ele seja também. Beijos.

**Luci E. Potter**: Fran! Antes de mais nada, estou desesperada para ler (e comentar) suas fics. Sério, me envergonho disso. Mas enfim, as minhas fics terão, espero eu, atualizações em breve (não muito breve, meu breve é diferente do resto da humanidade, hahaha). Beijão, querida.

**Verônica D. M**.: Atualizada :) Haha, espero que continue gostando. Beijos.

**Mari Black**: Muito obrigada, Mari, e Maluca, eu? está com um capítulo enooorme no forno. Teremos atualizações em breve. Beijos.

**Nossa, que terapia responder reviews... Adoro vocês :)**


End file.
